


Fun For All

by JJo



Series: ABRN [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ABRN, Team ABRN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJo/pseuds/JJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the tournament begins team ABRN hits the town to enjoy their trip to Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun For All

“Come on guys, this will be fuuuun!” Reese cajoled her hesitant teammates toward the club entrance. 

“Are you sure we should be here? This neighborhood doesn’t exactly look… friendly.” Nadir said timidly. He had been her biggest supporter for getting the team to go out together to where Reese suggested, but as she directed them to sketchier parts of Vale. Reese sighed and went from her slow hover to a stop. With a stomp she flipped her board up and grabbed it with her left hand as she dropped down to the ground. 

“I promise you it will be fiiiine. My friends said I had to check this place out while we were here for the tournament! You guys are going to love it!” Reese promised.

“So you’ve said.” Bolin said voice full of skepticism. Reese rolled her eyes at their doubting expressions and just opened the doors to the club herself, knowing her team would follow behind her even though they weren’t being good sports about it. The club was definitely worth the visit. White glowing dance floor with artificial trees serving as decorations, up on the higher level the bar and some tables to rest between hitting the dance floor. The music was pumping and Reese already felt herself wanting to hit the floor. 

“Hey, missy. No weapons allowed.” A man reached a hand out in front of her when Reese was about to go straight in. The man was dressed in an all black suit and hat but had a red tie and sunglasses breaking up the solid black. From his words and seeing a few others in similar outfits and color scheme doing behind the scenes stuff Reese assumed he must be staff. 

“Seriously?” She sighed, lifting one eyebrow in exasperated disbelief.

“Seriously. New policy after some… past problems.” The man said voice stern. Reese groaned and handed over her board guns. She wondered what these past problems could have been. The man coughed and looked at the team. Nadir handed over his gun katana and with a sour look Bolin passed over his staff. The man looked to Arslan next. “And you?”

Arslan gave the man an absolutely vicious glare. “Search me.” She challenged him spreading her arms out to show her lack of obvious weapon. Of course he couldn’t know that the white wrap on her wrist was her weapon, deceptively simple but in Arslan’s hands very dangerous and versatile. The man met her gold eyes and coughed, looking away.

“That’s fine. Enjoy your stay.” The man moved away toward a long table with other interesting items no doubt weapons of other patrons of the club. Being located near combat schools like Beacon and Signal and with the Vytal Festival bringing in even more young hunters it seemed a lot of combatants were hitting the club scene tonight.

“Let’s go!” Reese shouted over the music grabbing her nearest teammate, Nadir, and rushing off to join the crowd dancing on the floor. 

Bolin and Arslan were left standing awkwardly near the door. As someone walking by jostled Bolin he turned to Arslan who was holding her hands over her ears and looking annoyed and pained. “Want something to drink?” He shouted over the music to her.

“What?!” She shouted back, taking one hand off her ear and immediately wincing.

“Drinks?!” Bolin yelled back cupping his hands around his mouth.

“What shrinks?!” Arslan shouted back. Giving up Bolin mimed drinking and Arslan finally got it. Putting her hands back on her ears she nodded and Bolin moved toward the bar with her following behind him. 

On the floor Reese was already in the groove. It was too crowded for anything fancy but she was still having fun moving to the beat. Nadir was moving more graceful than she had feared he would. He wasn’t amazing, but he wasn’t bad. Not as bad as some people she knew. Glancing about she caught sight of her other teammates, mostly thanks to Arslan’s pale mane, over at a table sipping drinks. How boring! She’d gone through all the work to bring them somewhere fun and they were just sitting on the sidelines?! 

“What’s wrong?” Nadir shouted moving close to Reese so she could hear him. She blinked realizing her disproval must have shown on her face. Nadir was always the worrier, about frights, sketchy nightclubs, and his teammates. 

“Arslan and Bolin are being sticks in the mud.” Reese said rolling her eyes while tilting her head in their direction for Nadir to see the pair. He glanced at the two on the sidelines but the focus of his attention remained her as their dancing became more of just bobbing while they talked.

“How did you think they would have acted?” He asked smiling softly at her. She looked up at him annoyed at the perceived patronizing. 

“That they could finally cut loose and have fun. I wanted us all to have fun together, as a team! Like a team building exercise before the matches started!” Reese explained. She may not be the best at the team player thing but she was trying! And here they were just spitting on her efforts!

Nadir was quiet for a bit, seriously thinking over her words. He started to drift to the side of the dance floor and Reese followed, the other side from where Bolin and Arslan were sitting not that they really had to worry about being overheard with the music filling the room. Finally they reached a spot where, though it was still loud, they could hear each other a little better.

“It was really nice of you to invite us to what you enjoy-” Nadir started and Reese immediately jumped in to agree.

“Right?! Exactly! They are being mega rude!” She huffed. 

“But it is what /you/ enjoy.” Nadir finished not upset at the interruption.

“… What are you talking about?” Reese asked confused.

“When you invited us out you asked us to join you in taking part of things you enjoy. Inviting us to try and give us the happiness you take from coming to these places. But did you think about what we like and we find fun? Like Arslan, if you were going to describe a place where she would be happy at what do you think that place would be like?” Nadir said gently and Reese looked at him for a bit before looking down considering.

“Some place… outside. Probably quiet. Sunny.” She finally admitted after thinking about times Arslan had invited her to do warm up exercises with her at dawn and Reese had just turned over in her bed. 

“So a place like this?” Nadir urged.

“She probably wouldn’t like very much.” Reese shuffled her foot on the floor not looking up at him.

“Probably not. But she came anyway didn’t she?” 

Reese blinked and looked up at him startled. “Huh?”

“Even though she doesn’t like this kind of setting, and knew from the beginning it would be loud and crowded and so on she came when you invited her.” Nadir repeated smiling and soon Reese smiled back.

“Awwww, that awkward baby.” She giggled glancing at Arslan across the club who looked utterly miserable with her hands still over her ears. Reese planted a quick, light kiss on his cheek and then with a wink headed back into the crowd. “Thanks Nadir!” 

Nadir watched as she hopped up to where the other two were sitting and threw her arms around Arslan from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek as well. Arslan jumped and yelled something at her but Reese just laughed and squeezed her harder. Nadir felt proud of himself for inspiring the scene and started to head over himself so they really could have fun as a team. 


End file.
